


As We

by Hugiraedo



Category: Argo (2012), Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Death Stranding, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hugiraedo/pseuds/Hugiraedo
Summary: “我们只是在等雨停。”
Relationships: Tony Mendez/August Walker
Kudos: 2





	As We

他发现自己很难描述时间雨的味道，即使自己已经一次又一次的暴露在这环境中。很多人将它称作死亡的味道，可他低头，注视着前方几米处的草地在雨水冲刷下逐渐萎缩凋零，空气中却没有任何能与死亡贴近的腐烂味。

Mendez意识到自己又在胡思乱想。

只是身边十四岁孩子的尸体尚温，身外磅礴的雨声又咄咄逼人，周遭的嘈杂同不平静的心境刚好合了拍。开罗尔物质建造的雨亭无力地播放着女人舒缓柔和的嗓音。派送员取下胸前跟随自己已久的幼婴，浸泡于模仿母体的环境中，孩子对外界的寒冷毫无知觉。他看这脆弱的生命在液体中安逸地存活，心中兀自涌起股难得的宽慰来。

来之不易的平静并未维持多久，男人怀中的孩子忽然扭曲起五官，似遇到噩梦般无助的啼哭起来。肩上的探测器迅速展开，在他左侧脸颊边发出令人不安的警告。

他有客人了。

Mendez即刻将BB固定在胸口，一边起身观察探测器所指的方向。

目光所及之处皆是一片时间侵蚀过的荒芜，可这并未让他放松分毫，Mendez心跳猛烈如同擂鼓，一呼一吸也不禁变得异常粗重。他知道自己有多害怕，对于BT存在于附近的事实。自己没有任何与BT交手的能力，而如今输送的孩子更不应该与那些异世的灵魂接触。男人这么想着，缓慢地向一边移动，蹲下身预备去拎起放在雨亭一旁的尸袋，伸出的手又停留在半空。

开罗尔物质会保证BT不会靠近。Mendez就着半蹲的姿态权衡局势利弊，几乎听不清方才震耳欲聋的雨声。“来吧。”他最终轻轻拍响BB的维生仓，“让我们先去看看。”

他在雨中谨慎地前行，奥卓德克发光的扇叶却一改先前的状态，极为安静地缩在他的肩后。这不是奥卓德克理应运作的方式，Tony踩上已枯死的草面，努力回忆这是否是探测仪先前所指的方向。太好了，在尚未完全连接上开罗尔网络的南部地区，他的货物在颠簸的途中丢了性命，甚至连自己的BB也失了效。

即便如此他依旧前进着，因为十四岁的生命已经不允许更多的差错，因为责任依旧在他肩上，或许还因为他满腔恼火不甘无处发泄。这驱动着Mendez一步一步前进，直到他望见不远处的乱石上真的有一个倒下的人影。

他只愣了一会，接着迅速跑去。

待到Tony将昏迷的男人搬运回雨亭下，时间还未过太久。帽檐的雨滴顺着脸颊滑落下来，打湿他的视线。Mendez伸手擦掉水痕，真正有机会检查身前男人的状态。对方衣物上标志性的明黄色早给Tony不安的预告，可他无法放任任何人在时间雨中意识不清。

米尔人。

Mendez感到头痛。

他将无意识的男人安置到雨亭另一边，自己又抱住孩子尽可能地远离开。

希望雨早些停。

他想。

希望自己没有自找麻烦。

他祈祷着。

他先听见雨声。再碰到未被打湿的土地，或者说未死的土地。August睁眼，率先看到另一边的派送员。对方也很快觉察到自己的苏醒，下意识地后退又被雨亭有限的空间给阻绝。Walker向来对于争抢包裹的事物不算感冒，对于男人这般举动却也能够理解。开罗尔物质带来的一方净土外雨声吵闹得很，自己身上的防护服确是半干，不肖多加思考他也明白是眼前的UCA将他拉回这里。

这不代表他心怀感激。

August尝试起身，一面享受着对方拉开距离的行为间暗藏的恐惧。只可惜本该撑起身体的手臂无法使出半分力气。该死的。看来自己还不能完全掌握利用冥滩的瞬移，先前的尝试耗尽了自己所有的力气。男人抬头，注意到对方靠近了些许。意料之外的，这名UCA成员随身没有任何箱装的物资。

尸袋。

运送活人吗。他低下眉眼，回忆尸体处理小队平日采取的路线，并不是这里，太偏僻。

“你。”Walker对于身前人的货物并不在意，当下要务是恢复体力。“UCA的家伙。”

求援从不是他的第一选择。

“身上有吃的吗？”他的语气不善，说实话，August考虑过多加一句“拜托。”或是“谢谢。”，只可惜到最后他也没能允许自己说出口。好在对方对于自己的态度没有多大反应，身材高大的男人开始翻找着口袋，不一会拿出个小巧的玻璃容器。

对方约莫是出于谨慎考量，只是向自己伸出手来不愿主动靠近。August摆头，有些不堪地意识到自己连做出这样的举动也过于透支体力。他的运气不错，身前的男子看懂了他的羸弱，再没有犹豫的向他走来，直到在他身边蹲下。

August方才看清对方琥珀色的眼睛。一汪焦棕色的澄澈里没有了恐惧，或许是在空旷的荒芜地里，同为彼此眼前的幸存者，油然而生了股并不真切的依托感。他眼中是男人被雨水浸湿的碎发与眉眼，耳边是身外震耳欲聋的雨水轰隆，如此这般，他对这陌生人如驯服的兽一样张开嘴——

冰凉的指尖碰上温热的唇舌。

Mendez如被刺中一般收手。

隐生虫的汁液在口中爆开来，微甜腥的熟悉味觉迅速占据他的味蕾。它的效用极其及时，几乎在数次吐息后August便感觉自己能够自主坐起身来。他看着Mendez再次拉开距离，尽可能温和地再寻求了一下帮助。

对方将一整只罐子都交给他。

“那孩子死了。”那声音突然刺破Mendez正沉浸的宁静，他望向另一侧，发现对方正看着自己背上的特殊货物。“…是的。”Tony对这事实自然清楚得要命，扭头移开视线交汇时不免觉察到窒息感又一并涌上喉头。男孩垂死前的呼吸气音似乎还在耳边轰鸣，他的掌心一次次摁在那脆弱的生命上，试图将他从死亡的边界给夺回来。

“连接网络的建设部队还没能走到这里，但这孩子的病情实在太严重了…他父母决定赌一把，希望他能够撑到结点城去得到更好的医疗资源…”

“但事与愿违，”明明在开罗尔物质的庇护之下，Mendez的声音却依旧像被雨水打湿后一般潮湿。“他尽力了，我也尝试过了…不论如何结局却并不喜人。”

“不管怎样这并不是停下来的理由。”August的存在仿佛一个启开Mendez的钥匙，派送的过程孤独得宛如溺水之人，现如今再次遇见可贵的氧气，自然免不了自己大口大口地畅然呼吸。“你现在要前往南焚化厂。“他默契地接过他的话，几乎霸道得直白，相当巧妙地帮Tony避开令人不快的事实。

“…是的。“他应和着，”没错。“

“这里是条捷径。”他发誓，自己原先并非多话的人。Walker看着男人的侧脸，昏暗的雨天令对方柔软的轮廓也增添不少阴翳。“但焚化厂边的开罗尔物质太浓，BT的数量对你而言太危险了。”

男人的嘴角扬起个内敛的弧度，大概是在这阴冷的天气里一位米尔人的理解显得意外的体贴。“听起来你似乎很熟悉这儿。”Mendez转身真正地面对着August，尽管在他往日对于米尔人的认知中，放松警惕从来不是个好选择。只是此时此刻，他想看那双蓝眼睛。

“我不是他们的一员。”August察觉到UCA打消了疑虑，可依旧出于莫名的心态开始辩护起来。“这是伪装。”

“我应该相信你吗？”他后知后觉，即便连对方的姓名也不曾知晓。彼此却久违的放下戒备，像离别多年的老友般自在的交流起来。男人的眼睛是咖啡的颜色，就连嗓音也带着咖啡的甜苦味，那人半开玩笑地挖苦他，而August只觉得自己忐忑而期待。

“不应该。”Walker相当爽快地答。“但相不相信都没有差别。”

“我们只是在等雨停。”

陌生人未来得及回答他，Walker已然决定不再等待。他站起身，若无其事地走出雨亭的范围，转身面对Mendez担忧而惊讶的目光。

奥卓德克唐突地尖叫起来，在那名不知姓名的UCA派件员的左肩发出一连串急切的警告。August看着男人，任由脚下石油般黏稠于现世的“卡”攀附上自己的腿脚。骇人的BT在其意志压迫下，仅仅只能游荡在男人脚底，挣扎出手掌试图抓紧这具鲜活的“赫”。他品尝着对方眼中面见真相后的惊愕，未感觉到自己体内的杜姆斯正与开罗尔物质形成的过敏反应催使彼此留下泪来。

“你在赶时间，我这儿有个建议。”他的手指向自己身前的方向，穿过Mendez直指其身后群山。“焚化厂就在不远处，那段路上暂时不会有BT出现了。”

他并无解释的意图，很快便让BT将自己拖入那一潭灵魂的泥沼里。Tony目睹完一切，启开唇又未发一言。

“谢谢…”他后知后觉。

雨声渐渐消散，远处山头显出六色的彩虹。Mendez站在雨亭边缘，最终踏进雨里。


End file.
